The present invention relates to tools that are used to turn fasteners. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a ball socket driver bit for turning or driving socket screws.
A socket screw is a type of screw that typically requires a hex key or bit to tighten or loosen. A hex key typically extends straight from the socket, and has a bent portion. The key must have sufficient room to rotate the bent portion of the key so that the screw can be continuously turned. If there is insufficient room to rotate the key a full turn, then partial turns are done. This requires repeatedly inserting the key, partly rotating the screw, and removing the key. Accordingly, significantly more time is required to fully insert or remove a screw. Typically ball ended or ball-point hex keys or bits are used to solve this problem and are also made to allow the keys to drive the screw when the key is up to 25 degrees from alignment with the screw axis. Examples of these type of keys or bits are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,811, 5,251,521 and 5,408,905. These type of keys or bits typically cannot effectively turn screws when the alignment with the key and screw axis is greater than 25 degrees.
In today""s complex machinery, many screws cannot be easily reached with a standard hex key or bit. Often the machinery needs to be taken apart in order to be able to access the screw, especially if the angle between the key or bit axis and screw axis is greater than 25 degrees. Taking apart machinery may take significant time and bring about added expense. Therefore, an apparatus or system that can turn a screw in such a situation without taking apart the machinery is needed.
In addition, ball ended or ball-point keys (such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,811, 5,251,521, 5,408,905 and 6,302,001) have a necked down portion or reduced diameter neck. This necked down portion weakens the key and limits the torque that can be applied. Accordingly, in certain key-screw configurations the keys may break when applying the required torque to turn the screw.
A hex key is often used to place a screw into a threaded hole, especially if the screw is small. A screw put on the end of a hex key will stay on until the screw is near vertical and pointing down. A screw put on the ball end of a ball ended hex key does not stay on as well nor is the screw""s orientation controlled as well. Therefore, an apparatus or system is needed which combines the versatility of a ball ended key and the stability of a typical hex key.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a ball socket driver bit.
The instant invention is directed to a ball socket driver bit that satisfies the needs enumerated above and below.
The present invention is directed to a ball socket driver bit that is comprised of a ball portion and a shank portion. The ball portion has a ball portion cross section; the ball portion cross section perpendicular to the bit axis is hexagonal. The shank portion has a cross section smaller than the ball portion, and a first shank portion end and a second shank portion end. The first shank portion end is axially attached to the ball portion, the second shank portion end is adapted to axially enter a socket head screw. The ball portion is adapted to enter a socket such that when turning the socket the socket head screw can be turned when the socket axis is not axially aligned with the screw axis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit such that socket screws can be continuously turned when the alignment with the bit and screw axis is greater than 25 degrees.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit such that greater torque may be applied than on a typical ball ended or ball-point hex key or bit.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit that can be used with standard and common drive tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit that allows access to screws that cannot be accessed with standard tools or keys because they are in hard to reach areas.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit that retains and orients screws to assist in their placement into holes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ball socket driver bit that combines the versatility of a ball ended key and the stability of a typical hex key.